Wolf Girl
by snow1010
Summary: The story of seventeen year old Cassie, one of the remaining Children of the Moon in the Twilight world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To be pretty honest, the field trip was bordering on lame. We were in Volterra, somewhere in Italy. Frankly I never heard of a place called Volterra in Italy. But yet here I was. Our group stood in the middle of a sea of red. People were all dressed up in red cloaks that were as bright as blood. They were celebrating something but I didn't pay enough attention to our supervising teacher to know.

As I watched the parade, bored out of my mind, our teacher chattered excitedly about this exclusive tour we were going to get. I should have been paying more attention but it didn't help that the teacher had the most monotone voice in the world. Ugh.

I pulled my thick brown hair into a ponytail and fanned myself. It was really hot. Sweat was all over, and it only made me feel even grosser. Our teacher cut through the crowd and we went under an archway, which was under a clock tower. Everything here seemed so bright. The sun tanned bricks appeared to reflect the sun rays and into my eyes, blinding me profusely. Our tour guide had arrived. She wore a slimming black dress and had thick red hair. She was incredibly beautiful, almost impossibly so. From the shadows of the archway, her pale white skin seemed to glow. I noticed that the boys were practically drooling and I stifled an eye roll. I noticed that the woman's eyes were purple. The pupils were perfectly round and didn't dilate or anything. She was wearing contacts.

She smiled angelically. "Come this way," she said, waving a pale hand. She sashayed to an elevator which was really out of place compared to the ancient architecture. We all crammed into the small space and I tried not to inhale too deeply. Someone obviously didn't wear deodorant. I held my breath as we descended.

When the doors opened, they revealed an off-white hallway that was unremarkable. But a chill of foreboding ran down my spine. The others were either bored or excited as the woman led us out of the hallway and in front of two ornate doors. She pushed them open.

The antechamber was made of ancient stone. Three black cloaked figures sat in ornately carved thrones. Then I felt like slamming my head against the wall. The sudden sweet smell filled my noise. Vampires.

But before I could fight my way out, the woman that escorted us closed the doors with a delighted smile, her eyes suddenly turning red. The contacts must have disintegrated.

Then the screams started.

The pale and beautiful people sprang and grabbed someone. I watched in horror as a white-haired vampire grabbed my teacher and bit into his neck. My teacher screamed in agony as if the bite burned him alive. I tripped against the sewer grate in the middle of the room and scrabbled towards a wall, curling into a ball.

None of them noticed me. Except for two. One was huge with bulging muscles and had black hair. The other was smaller; he looked around my age of seventeen, and had dark brown hair that curled slightly. They both headed for me but when they realized that they were not the only ones, they growled like animals at each other.

I knew I could fight my way out but then I'd reveal myself to the Volturi. They'd track me down to the ends of the earth and kill me. I guessed that it was better to die here.

The big one finally sighed and then grabbed another student. The smaller one flitted in front of me with inhuman speed and forced me to get up. His grip was so tight that I thought he was going to break my bones. The guy tilted his head and stroked my face and I shivered as his hand descended from my cheek to my neck. Goosebumps rose on my skin.

My breathing was getting fast.

"I can make it so you don't feel anything," he murmured, his ruby eyes on mine.

I tasted Novocain on my tongue and I didn't feel his arms around me or that his lips brushed against my neck. Then he bit me and fire seared my veins. I stifled a scream that came out as a sob. I already felt the vampire's gift fading away.

The vampire pulled away from me and I sagged in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder. He glanced over his shoulder and then scooped me up in his arms. We moved with inhuman speed out of the room. I heard chuckles behind us as if someone found it funny.

We stopped in another room that was completely dark. I couldn't see myself. If someone waved a hand in front of my face, I wouldn't have seen it, even with my superior vision. My veins were still on fire and I whimpered in agony. The vampire bit me again and I felt the pull of him drinking my blood. The fire was also being drawn out. He pulled away from me and then carried me out again.

All I saw was a blur. Time seemed to slip away like sand through my fingers.

Next thing I know, we're in a forest. I sucked in the familiar smell of the trees, the earth and animals. The vampire gently laid me on the soil.

"Why are you saving me?" I asked.

The vampire seemed genuinely confused; it showed in his red eyes. "I don't know."

My voice grew shaky. "Why did you bring me here? Are you going to finish me off?"

He scoffed. "As much as I like the taste of your blood, I know what'll happen to me if I kill you. And I believe that the werewolves shouldn't be extinct yet," he said.

I licked my palm and pressed it to my neck wound. The wound immediately started to close.

"You might regret it, you know," I said.

The vampire looked away. "Maybe. But be grateful, kay?"

He blurred with speed but paused at the end of the meadow we were in.

"I'm Alec," he said, bowing slightly.

I smiled. Should I give him my name? What if the other Volturi found out?

"I'm Wolf Girl," I said and ran deeper into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wandered the woods for months. I traveled all across Europe, evading the tracker that the Volturi sent after me.

As a Child of the Moon, it was harder for him to track me down. Self-defence mechanism I guessed.

But he cornered me in a sparse set of trees in Romania. There were no humans around.

The tracker Dimitri, smiled in victory, his red eyes glowing with victory.

"I've found you, little wolf," he said, laughing. As a response, I started to strip so I wouldn't rip my clothes in the Change.

He sobered as he watched. He then leaped at me with inhuman speed. I leapt to the side and changed when I hit the ground. My claws drew gouges in the soil and I snarled at the vampire. My blood burned hot with fury.

He rushed at me and I stepped aside with equal speed and caught his torso in my jaws. I snapped him in half and he screamed, his eyes going black. I tore him to pieces and then spread the cold granite limbs apart so they couldn't start to re-attach. It was creepy when that happened.

I changed back and hurriedly put on my clothes. My skin didn't feel right like I didn't belong in it. I tried not to change as much as possible. It was too addicting. I found if I changed a lot, I lost the will to change back into human form. I would want to stay a wolf.

It also didn't help that animalistic traits started to develop even in human skin. When I went to school, I had to make an excuse not to do gym class. I was too physically superior to humans and it would draw attention. I almost didn't go into school. But I had to. I had to get away from the others. So I developed control and I was able to go to school.

I withdrew the lighter I always kept with me and gathered the pieces of Dimitri into a pile. I lit the pile and sweet smoke filled my nose.

Now that they didn't have their best tracker, they wouldn't be able to find me.

I took the piece of paper with my list of places to go.

The only one not crossed off was Forks, Washington. Looks like I was going there.

I shoved it back in my pocket and left the burning pile of Dimitri behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I landed in Vancouver the next day. Then finding the nearest forest with much hitchhiking which was not a fun experience.

Once I was deep enough in the forest, I stripped and put my clothes in my backpack. Just in my underwear, I studied the map that I acquired. I'd probably be able to get to somewhere called La Push reserve in a couple of hours. I took out my notes on the Forks area. Supernatural creatures were known to come here. There were some shapeshifters in the La Push area and then vampires in the main Forks area. Apparently, the vampires here didn't drink human blood which was hard to believe. I had to see it to believe it. And if they attacked me, well, more fun for me.

I shoved the map into the bag and I changed; my blood like fire in my veins. I shook my ruff and grabbed the backpack with my teeth. I ran. And ran. And ran.

My muscles moved in perfect harmony and I never felt tired.

I burst onto a cliff and I looked down on water. I was in La Push.

I changed back and dressed. I walked alone in the forest, my legs feeling like jelly. Suddenly a bear sized wolf jumped out of the trees. The dark intelligent eyes seemed to widen with human surprise.

Still fuelled with wolf instincts, I snarled, feeling my canines descend. I knew the wolf saw my light brown eyes suddenly glow yellow-gold like an animal's.

The wolf dissolved into the trees. Then a boy came out, pulling on a shirt. At first I thought he was a werewolf but then I remembered my notes. They said that shapeshifters lived here. The wolf form was just a coincidence.

"Hey," the boy said. I eyed him warily, my muscles quivering in the preparation to shift.

"Let's go to Sam's," he said, "he'll want to talk to you," the boy said.

"Wait," I said, holding up a hand, "who are you?"

He grinned lopsidedly. "I'm Embry," he said and then changed, his clothes exploding out of him.

I sighed and stripped quickly. They were the only clothes I had and I wanted to keep them. I stuffed them in and then changed. I easily caught up to Embry.

My white fur blew back and I stifled the urge to howl. Embry yipped and we increased the speed. We stopped a few feet away from a small house. Embry disappeared in the brush to change back. I pulled on my wrinkled clothes, a t-shirt, jeans and hoodie after changing back. Embry came back, wearing torn jean shorts. I got a view of his nice bronze chest and I felt my chest rumble quietly in appreciation.

Embry threw me a smirk and we headed into the house. He called for Sam, his Alpha. With the Children of the Moon, we had Packs but they were really controlling. I escaped life from mine but they were still trying to track me down. I might have been Alpha female but I didn't want that life.

Embry threw me a plastic bag full of smushed chocolate chip muffins. I dug in, not caring about the mess I was making. I had hunted on the way but I was still hungry. Embry came back with Sam and a woman who introduced herself as Emily. I noticed the scars on her face that looked like claw marks. Reading their body language, I knew that Emily was Sam's mate. I guessed that he lost control and accidently clawed her.

I automatically sensed the aura of the Alpha on Sam and I felt the urge to growl. Sam sat across from me and folded his hands.

"Are you one of us?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a shapeshifter. I'm an _actual_ werewolf." I felt my sharpened canines draw blood. I swallowed liquid copper.

"So you didn't start to change at a random age? I apologize for the stupid questions. We don't know anything about the werewolves."

My canines retracted and I calmed. "I was bitten two years ago when I was fifteen. The Alpha wanted me as his mate so he got me."

Sam paled considerably. "Just like that?"

"Yeah. No choice about it. But I like what being a werewolf has done. Though I miss my life."

"Why aren't you with your family?" genuine sadness painted Sam's tone.

"He kidnapped me. I lived with the Pack for a while and the police assumed I was dead. It's better than the truth, that I'm a beast. Finally I left. The Pack has been trying to track me down. I don't know if they're still looking though."

Sam held my hand. I was so surprised by the contact I didn't move.

"Why did you come here?" Embry suddenly asked.

I shrugged. "It was on my list. Before I left, I got a list of places where I could blend in, where the supernatural tended to go and weren't suspected. This was the last place on my list."

Embry grinned and threw an arm around my shoulders. "I could show you the sights," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and gave him a playful shove. Obviously, I didn't know my own strength and I practically shoved Embry out of the room.

"Sorry," I said, totally embarrassed.

He rubbed the back of his head. "It's fine. A girl stronger than me is pretty hot."

I grinned. "Then I must be freaking gorgeous."

Sam eyed our banter. "You can stay here if you'd like. There's another Pack here, led by Jacob Black. Embry here is part of his pack. Tomorrow you can meet with them. I have a feeling that you'll need to meet the Cullens."

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked.

"Our local vampires. But don't worry, they won't turn you in, I don't think."

Well that was reassuring


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily gave me some of her pajamas and I snuggled into them gratefully. The twinge in my chest told me I was feeling nostalgic. It felt like home here at Sam and Emily's. I had a nice shower which felt really good after spending most time as a wolf.

I snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep immediately.

My dreams were haunted by the Alpha that turned me, a giant guy of eighteen with black eyes and light brown hair with bulging muscles. His teeth sharpened and his eyes started to glow yellow. Then it changed. It showed Alec the vampire, looking at his hands. His eyes were ruby but when they met mine, they turned blue. Which was impossible for a vampire unless they wore contacts.

Then I saw a guy I didn't know. He had golden skin, mischevious brown eyes and a smile that rivalled the brilliance of the sun. He winked and jumped into the air, changing into a sandy wolf. Suddenly, he faced off against Alec and the two collided.

I jolted up; sweat making hairs stick to my forehead. I put my hair into a bun and walked to the kitchen. I opened a jug of chocolate milk and poured myself a tall glass. I chugged it and then stood outside. The night air was cool against my feverish skin. I looked up at the moon. Almost full. The full moon was coming and fast.

Sighing, I went back to bed and managed to fall back asleep.

Waking from again blood and shadow dreams, I wasn't in the greatest of moods. It didn't help that the full moon was soon and I was feeling the effects. Embry seemed a bit scared of my mood swings. He was probably scared that I was going to bite him.

"Is it your time of the month or something?" he asked as we ran to the forest close to the Cullen residence.

"Sorta," I said, trying to get a grip. "Female werewolves suffer more than males. All werewolves have to turn at the full moon but females, jeez. It's like the full moon week except you don't have to change. Going through it is nuts."

Embry clearly looked uncomfortable and I laughed. "Don't worry. It's just the full moon. It's soon."

He immediately looked concerned. "Will you be okay, Cassie?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I've gone through plenty of full moons. You're lucky you don't have to deal with that. Controlling your temper is one thing but controlling the wolf. That's hard."

Embry turned thoughtful when we stopped at the edge of a clearing.

Already waiting for us, was a line of extremely pale and beautiful people. We approached slowly. I noticed the huge wolves right in front. There was a huge russet wolf who I knew was the Alpha. Then there was a gray wolf and a chocolate brown wolf flanking him. But the one that caught my attention was the sandy one. He looked exactly like he did in my dream.

The sandy wolf made eye contact with me and I felt a connection. The wolf suddenly fell but the dark brown eyes never left me.

Finally we reached the wolves. The russet wolf stared me down. His Alpha aura set me on edge and a growl rumbled in my chest. I felt Embry grip my arms. His hands gave me some comfort. He'd be able to pull me back if anything happened. My eyes strayed to the sandy wolf again who was staring at me wide eyed.

Standing tall, I reached out to the Alpha with my mind.

_Hello there_. I said.

The Alpha's ears flicked back and forth and I noticed the fur on his shoulders were standing straight up.

Embry raised an eyebrow at me. "I think you're freaking them out, Cassie. You might have to show them what you are."

I sighed and started to strip right in front of them. I stood in my bra and underwear and held up my fists.

I held out my arms. "Ya nervous now? I'm just a girl in her underwear. Not so scary anymore eh?"

The wolves gave the equivalent to a laugh. I heard the bell-like laughter of the vampires behind them.

I bent at the knees. "Ready for this?" I asked and I felt my teeth lengthen.

"Boo!" I yelled, flicking open my fingers.

I exploded out of my human skin and I fell to the ground as a giant white wolf. I shook out my muzzle and gave the equivalent of a wolf grin. Embry was a wolf beside me, dark gray with dark spots on his back. I noticed how he stood slightly in front of me, a protective stance.

The sandy coloured wolf continued to stare at me. I was tempted to growl at him. Just as the thought crossed my mind, a tiny growl escaped between my teeth.

Embry seemed to conversing mentally with the Alpha wolf. Three of the vampires were there, two females and one male. The male had bronze hair and gold eyes and was of course incredibly beautiful. The first female had long, lush brown hair with bits of brown in it. Her eyes were also gold. From their body language, they were obviously together. Their skin glittered like a thousand diamonds.

But the second female was different. She was beautiful of course and had the pale, perfect skin. Her bronze hair fell in perfect ringlets down her back. But her skin didn't sparkle and she had _brown_ eyes. Studying the trio, I realized that they resembled each other greatly. I would say that they were a family. Maybe the bronze haired female was their daughter even though they looked all around the same age but that could be deceiving. And vampires couldn't reproduce.

I approached them, my head bowed low. I sensed the extra scent clinging to the three. They were gifted. All of them. And they were powerful gifts.

That was a thing with werewolves. We could smell if the vampire had a gift or not. It was a tiny scent that was buried underneath their usual icy sweet scent. The stronger it was, the more powerful the gift.

The red head male made eye contact with me.

I felt a probe in my mind. The male was a mind reader. I bared my teeth slightly.

_I can feel you in my mind, you know_. I sent to him.

His eyes widened in shock. "You can feel me reading you?" he asked.

I dipped my head in a nod.

_I would change so I could talk to you but I'd be naked and that would make things awkward_, I told him.

A smile pulled at his lips. "Yes, that would be. Now can I ask you something?"

I bobbed my head, the action feeling awkward and funny.

"Are you an actual werewolf?"

This was it.

I bobbed my head.

His smile turned crooked. "Nice to meet you, wolf girl. I'm Edward."

The first female smiled at me and intertwined her fingers with Edward. "I'm Bella."

"And I'm Renesmee," the brown eyed one said.

The brown eyed one looked around fifteen, sixteen around my age. Young for a vampire.

I snorted.

"So, are you going to tell us your story?" Edward asked. I dipped my head.

_As long as you don't turn me into the Volturi. _

Edward relayed my thought to the other two. Bella snorted. "Naw. We don't exactly get along with them."

Renesmee winced at a painful memory. I wondered what the Volturi did to them. Must have been bad.

I'll tell you once I change back, I sent to the mind-reader.

Then I blocked my mind from him. I saw his brow crinkle in concentration as he tried to get a glimpse of my thoughts.

The other vampires came over, eying me with curiosity. One of the females flitted to her house and came back with a pile of clothes in just two minutes. I grabbed them with my teeth and then ran into the trees closest to their house.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed a blond male eying me. What put me on edge was all of the silvery crescent moons decorating his marble skin. Bite marks from other vampires.

I quickly changed. Smelling the air, I knew the Cullens and Wolf Company went back to their house. I followed the complex scent into the house. The smell of the vampires was overpowering and I stifled the urge to change or just throw up. I tracked them to a TV room. The vampires had really nice digs; it was obvious that they had money. I kind of expected skulls on spikes and dark walls spotted with gore or something. I was a little disappointed that there were no moats.

I put a hand on my hip as I entered the room. All of the shapeshifter wolves were humans. The sandy wolf as a human was exactly what he looked like in the dream. Really strange. Was I having psychic dreams or something?

"I'm disappointed about the decor, vamps," I said, "I was totally expecting moats and dungeons and heads on spikes."

They all chuckled. I felt the eyes of the sandy wolf on me as I sat in an empty recliner. My eyes strayed to his hands which were in a tight clench. I was tempted to put a hand on him to relax him.

They all started introductions. The blond female was named Rosalie and her mate was Emmett, a super muscular dude who reminded me of a bear. I assumed the father figure of the Cullens was one of the blond males, Carlisle. His mate was Esme. Alice Cullen, a pixie like vampire, gave me goosebumps. Her power was evident in her scent. Her mate was Jasper, who was also gifted. Then there was Bella and Edward and their daughter, Renesmee. I removed the block from my mind and let the mind-reader hear my question.

"Renesmee is not a vampire. At least not fully," he said.

My eyes strayed to Bella. "Let me guess. You guys were a couple before she was a vampire and you had a kid."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "That's a good guess." I shrugged.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Now, Cassie. Will you tell us about yourself?"

I sighed. "Well, as any other werewolf I was bitten. It took a while to get my emotions under control which was why I stayed with the Pack. Once I was controlled enough, I disappeared. The Pack still hasn't managed to find me. But I assume they're having problems up there since the Alpha hasn't sent any new trackers after me."

"I blended in with humans for a while. Until recently. We took a trip to Italy and ended up as a blood bank for the Volturi."

"The Volturi? And you escaped?" the Alpha shapeshifter asked.

"Yea. Only because a vampire named Alec helped me escape."

Jasper choked with surprise. Everyone else seemed frozen in shock. "Alec helped you escape? And he knows what you are?"

I nodded. "It doesn't help that when I have strong emotions, my eyes glow yellow," I said jokingly.

They all sobered. "That might mean that they're coming here. Again," Renesmee said worriedly.

"Well, I'm not the last werewolf in existence. The Volturi told you that we were wiped out because they didn't want to face the embarrassing truth."

"And what is this embarrassing truth?" Esme asked.

I chuckled under my breath. "That the Volturi almost got wiped out."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wiped out?"

I nodded. "I wasn't there for it but yeah that's what I heard. All of the werewolves banded together against the Volturi and their allies. Apparently, they thought they were going to win because they have their gifted vamps," I said.

"How come you were able to close your thoughts to me?" Edward asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know if I can tell you. I've already been telling you enough wolf secrets."

They started to pipe up but the one named Alice held up a hand. "No, it's okay. She doesn't have to tell us anything about them yet. What I would like to know is what happened to the trackers they sent after you? They did send Dimitri after you. I saw it."

"The other trackers I managed to lose. Dimitri got close though. So since he was going to kill me, I tore him to shreds," I said, shrugging.

"You killed Dimitri?" Edward asked with outright surprise.

I stifled the growl in my throat. "Yes. I can handle myself. I was an Alpha."

"Isn't there only supposed to be one Alpha?" the sandy wolf boy asked.

"I don't know how your Packs go, but in the werewolf packs, technically there's two Alphas. One male and one female. They lead the pack together. But the males are more of the leader." I ground my teeth over that one.

I jumped out of my seat and paced restlessly. The wolf inside me was growling to get out, to escape the fragile human prison. I flexed my fingers. I noticed that Jasper was eying me with caution, all tense.

"I'm still kind of tired," I said. "Is it okay if I crash somewhere?"

Esme, the definite mother hen, blurred with speed and then came back with a pillow and blanket. I took them gratefully and dragged my tired ass outside. The Cullens or the shapeshifters didn't object to me going outside. I felt safer in the forest and more in control. My inner wolf calmed at the familiar surroundings. I found a little nook in the roots of a giant tree that looked Cassie-sized. I stuffed the pillow in. I covered myself with the blanket even though vampire stink was all over it.

I drifted back to when my group was led to the Volturi. How come I didn't notice until I was trapped? Maybe it was because I hadn't changed in such a long time and my senses were growing dull. Or I just wasn't paying attention. I wanted to kick myself in the butt for not noticing.

I settled into a deep sleep. I knew I was oblivious to the world and probably drooling grossly. My dreams were dark and bloody as usual. They felt so real and vivid.

_I wandered the dark forest in a white dress smudged with dirt and blood. My hands and face were covered in blood also. My first kill as a werewolf lay in front of me, all torn open and red. I turned away from it, falling to my knees. My sobs echoed through the woods. _

_The rough hands of the Alpha wolf were on my shoulders. "It's completely normal, Cassie. We're animals. It's the way of life."_

_His persuasive tone made me believe him but at the same time, I wanted to laugh in his face. A human able to turn into a giant blood-thirsty wolf? That was natural? I didn't think so. _

_Then the Alpha and the body disappeared. Two different hands touched my shoulders and they helped me up. At my right was the sandy wolf boy. I didn't know if the wolves introduced themselves or if they didn't. Either way, I didn't know this boy's name but I really wanted to. At my left was Alec, his red eyes bright in the darkness. His mouth dripped dark liquid and I smelled the tangy copper richness of blood. His red eyes flashed blue again. _

_The two boys turned on each other. The wolf guy changed into his wolf self. And they both leaped at each other, ready for the kill. _

I jolted up, sweating bullets. My breathing was coming out in pants. Just in front of me was a furry body the colour of sand. All of my fear slid away as I watched the wolf. Sensing my gaze, the wolf turned; concerned brown eyes on mine. He got up and padded towards me. His nose touched my face and I rubbed his ear reassuringly.

_You okay?_ The wolf boy asked in my mind.

I nodded, running a hand through my hair. "Just another nightmare."

The wolf bared his teeth slightly and a whine slipped out.

I took the blanket off me and crawled out of my nook. I sighed and lay back on the soil. The smell of wolf and earth and fresh rain comforted me.

The sandy wolf settled beside me, his hot body pressing against mine. I realized I was suddenly shivering, my sweat cooling my skin rapidly.

I snuggled into his fur and the wolf rumbled.

_I'm Seth by the way_, he sent to me before I passed out again.

I smiled faintly.

**Hey guys! I'll try to write as fast as I can. **

**Possibly coming soon: a Beautiful Creatures fanfiction, maybe another hunger games one, and the continuation of my other fanfictions. **

**Please comment! :D**


End file.
